Marmalade Days
by himura kyou
Summary: Bagai lemon dan jeruk yang dikepruk menjadi satu dalam setoples selai marmalade, hari-hari mereka penuh kecut masam dan secuil kecil rasa manis yang hampir tak terasa XD a fic for 50sentences challenge. selamat membaca dan memberi review XD arigatobi!


Fandom: Nartobitobitobi

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: bagai buah lemon dan buah jeruk yang dikepruk menjadi satu dalam setoples selai marmalade, hari-hari mereka penuh kecut dan masam serta secuil kecil rasa manis yang hampir tak terasa :p

Warning: ooc banget, gaje sangat, abal sekali, gombal super, hanya berisi 25 drabble nista yang keluar begitu saja dari otak saia yang ada di dengkul

For Infantrum 50 Sentences Challenge  
--

**MARMALADE DAYS**

**1. Suara**

Deidara menyukai seni. Deidara menyukai ledakan yang tercipta dari karya seninya. Deidara menyukai suara gelegar dari ledakan seninya yang terdengar bagai tepuk tangan dari penonton yang terkagum akan maha karyanya.

…Seniman memang susah dimengerti. Biarkan saja dulu dia tenggelam dalam euforia suara-suara ledakan yang mengelu-elukan namanya.

.

.

.

**2. Hampa**

"Haloo Senpaiii~!! Mulai hari ini Tobi menjadi rekan Senpai!! Tobi akan selalu bersama Senpai di siang maupun malam!! Mohon kerjasamanya ya!! Yaaayy~!"

Tobi menari sambil memperkenalkan dirinya sekali lagi setelah resmi memakai cincin dan jubah hitam motif awan merah itu. Pelukan penuh sukacita, yang sebenarnya lebih pantas disebut tubrukan penuh sukacita dilancarkan ke tubuh mungil seniornya. Kehampaan dalam hati Deidara sepeninggal Sasori tampaknya akan terus berlanjut untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Yah, bersabarlah, Deidara…

.

.

.

**3. Lompat**

Deidara hanya terdiam, tepatnya, berusaha untuk diam.

"Ayo Senpai! Ayo lompat-lompat! Ini menyenangkan dan menyehatkan!! Wheee~!"

Rekan barunya berjingkrak-jingkrak sepanjang perjalanan saat mereka sedang melaksanakan misi. Deidara sudah cukup berjuang untuk mengacuhkan makhluk nista yang ada di sampingnya, tapi kesabarannya yang hanya sepanjang korek api batangan membuatnya memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Tobi melompat, err… tepatnya, terlontar hingga puluhan meter ke udara bersama dengan serpihan ledakan dari sang seniman.

.

.

.

**4. Penumpang**

"Waaa~! Senpaiiii~!! Asyik banget!! Lakukan manuver dong! Tobi mau manuver!!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Deidara langsung menendang jatuh rekannya dari tunggangan boneka burung tanah liat raksasa yang mereka naiki bersama.

"Kau itu hanya penumpang un! Tidak punya hak untuk memerintahku un!"

Setelah itu Deidara terpaksa membuatkan burung tanah liat yang lain untuk rekannya agar mereka tidak perlu lagi berada pada satu burung tanah liat yang sama.

.

.

.

**5. Awan**

Dua burung tanah liat raksasa sedang terbang membelah langit. Deidara dan Tobi kini menaiki burung yang terpisah. Walau harus mengendalikan dua burung raksasa sekaligus, hal itu bukan masalah bagi Deidara. Ia dapat membuat burung-burung raksasa itu terbang menukik, meluncur secepat kilat dan berputar menembus awan.

Gumpalan-gumpalan kapas putih terberai oleh kibasan sayap tanah liat yang lebar itu. Tetesan-tetesan kristal air berhamburan menerpa wajah dan rambutnya yang pirang panjang. Meski tersaput awan, pesona dari sosoknya bisa terlihat jelas oleh mata di balik topeng lollipop itu.

"HEH!! Apa lihat-lihat un!?"

.

.

.

**6. Rahasia**

Topeng lollipop itu tidak pernah lepas dari kepalanya. Selalu menutupi yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. Bahkan tidak ada kesempatan untuk mengintipnya sekalipun sang pemilik topeng itu sedang makan atau mandi atau tidur. Mata sang seniman memicing keheranan.

"Ah! Senpai mau lihat muka Tobi??"

"Nggak kok, un"

"Senpai penasaran ya? Muka Tobi itu ra-ha-si-a! Hee hee!!"

"Dibilang enggak un!!"

.

.

.

**7. Syarat**

"Senpai masih penasaran sama muka Tobi??"

Deidara tidak mau menanggapi pertanyaan bodoh dari rekannya yang bodoh itu. Deidara tidak mau merendahkan harga dirinya untuk mengiyakan pertanyaan tolol dari rekannya yang tolol itu. Tapi Deidara tidak mau hidup dalam ketidaktahuan akan apa yang ada di balik topeng lollipop itu.

"Tobi mau kok kasil lihat! Asalkan Senpai…"

Telinga sang seniman mendengarkan dengan seksama, walaupun di wajahnya menunjukkan rasa ketidaktertarikan dan ketidakpedulian.

"Tersenyumlah untuk Tobi! Yay!"

Adalah hal yang wajar bila dua detik kemudian terdengar ledakan besar disusul penampakan lollipop yang terhempas jauh ke udara.

.

.

.

**8. Cinta**

Tobi suka memeluk seniornya. Tobi suka memeluknya apapun situasi dan kondisinya, di saat pagi siang sore maupun malam, di markas di hutan di kedai dango di pasar di mana saja. Tobi suka memeluknya hingga mereka berdua jatuh tersungkur dan kepala Deidara terbentur lantai. Semua pelukan itu berakhir dengan ledakan bom tanah liat. Tentu saja.

Mewujudkan perasaan cinta dalam bentuk perbuatan adalah hal yang indah, walau terkadang ada juga yang menyakitkan, menyakitkan baik secara batiniah maupun lahiriah untuk Deidara. Tentu saja.

.

.

.

**9. Angin**

Tobi terkesima setiap kali Deidara melepas jubah hitam motif awan merahnya itu. Sebuah tubuh yang mungil dengan otot-otot terlatih, bekas jahitan di kedua lengan, dan satu mulut besar tersegel di dada kiri shinobi tersebut. Semua keindahan itu terbalut dalam kaos hitam yang pendek, membiarkan pusarnya mengintip di antara sela-sela baju jaringnya..

"Senpai, kalau Senpai pakai baju seperti itu apa ga bakalan masuk angin?"

.

.

.

**10. Manis**

Dengan sepenggal kata dari sang seniman, boneka tanah liat itu menyala, lalu meledak bergemuruh. Sang seniman tertawa lebar menikmati keindahan karyanya. Ia lemparkan satu boneka tanah liat lagi ke arah yang lain, lalu ledakan dahsyat itu terjadi lagi. Tawanya semakin membahana.

"Senpai manis yah kalau sedang tertawa~ hee hee!"

Satu ledakan besar tercipta di samping Deidara. Kali ini bukan tawa yang menghiasi wajah sang seniman, tapi angkara murka.

.

.

.

**11. Biru**

"Waah~ Mata Senpai berwarna biru!"

Deidara bersabar menghadapi ocehan tidak penting dari rekannya itu.

"Sebiru langit cerah di angkasa!"

Deidara tidak bodoh untuk sampai luluh dengan ucapan gombal seperti itu.

"Sebiru lautan yang terhampar luas!"

Deidara tahu tidak ada gunanya mendengarkan lebih lanjut.

"Sebiru celana kolor yang Tobi pakai hari ini!"

"Sebiru lingkaran yang akan menghiasi matamu jika saja topeng itu bisa kubuka un"

.

.

.

**12. Diam**

Beberapa hari ini Tobi tidak banyak bersuara. Kesunyian yang menenangkan seperti ini adalah hal yang tidak biasanya terjadi, hal yang cukup membuat Deidara penasaran apa yang membuat ember bocor itu menjadi hening. Mata sang seniman hanya menatap lollipop itu dengan seribu pertanyaan mengendap di dalam kepalanya.

"Senpai gelisah karena Tobi diam saja?? Senpai tidak suka Tobi diam saja?? Senpai lebih suka Tobi yang dulu?? Kalo gitu Tobi akan bicara lagi!! Yay!! Tobi suka yang Deidara-senpai suka!! Banyak yang ingin Tobi ceritakan pada Senpai! Tapi Senpai selalu marah waktu Tobi bercerita! Tobi anak yang baik! Jadi Tobi diam saja! Hee hee! Ternyata Tobi salah, ternyata Senpai lebih suka Tobi bercerita! Wheee~! Jadi Senpai, waktu itu Tobi blablabla—"

Deidara menyesal karena tadi menatap makhluk aneh itu.

.

.

.

**13. Siapa**

Terkadang Deidara melihat Zetsu mengobrol dengan Tobi dalam waktu yang cukups lama, walau Deidara tidak peduli apa yang mereka obrolkan. Terkadang Deidara merasakan perubahan nada bicara pada Leader saat memberi perintah pada Tobi, walau Leader hanya memerintahkan Tobi untuk tidak cerewet ketika rapat. Terkadang Deidara melihat kilatan warna merah terpantul dari mata di dalam topeng lollipop yang Tobi pakai, mengingatkannya pada mata menyebalkan milik klan Uchiha.

Siapa sebenarnya rekan barunya itu. Terkadang Deidara mempertanyakannya di dalam hati.

"SENPAAAAIIIII~~~!! Tobi anak yang baiik!! Wheeee~~!!!"

Siapapun lollipop itu, Deidara akan tetap menganggapnya sebagai bakteri yang menjadi parasit dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

**14. Hancur**

Deidara dikenal akan kehebatannya yang mampu menghancurkan targetnya dengan menggunakan karya seninya. Meledakkan satu desa bukan hal yang sulit baginya, meledakkan setiap sel di seluruh tubuh bukan hal yang rumit baginya. Deidara bangga akan hal itu, walau ada satu hal yang sampai sekarang ia belum mampu hancurkan.

"Wuiiiihh~ Senpai hebaat!! Semuanya berhasil diluluhlantakkan oleh bom Senpai!!"

Deidara hanya menghela nafas, menerawang menatap horizon saat hal yang belum mampu ia hancurkan itu sedang memujinya. Di dalam hatinya terucap sebuah pengakuan yang tak akan ia lontarkan sampai ajal menjemput.

'Aku tidak sehebat kamu yang selalu berhasil menghancurkan keseimbangan jagat semesta kehidupanku un'

.

.

.

**15. Mengapa**

Tobi berlari-lari, berlari berkeliling mengelilingi Deidara. Tobi menari-nari, menari berputar memutari Deidara. Tobi menyanyi-nyanyi, menyanyi bodoh membodohi Deidara. Tobi tertawa-tawa, seakan menertawakan Deidara …setidaknya itu yang Deidara rasakan.

Deidara selalu mengutuk mengapa di antara semua bentuk kehidupan di dunia ini dirinya harus dipasangkan dengan makhluk satu itu.

.

.

.

**16. Jangan**

"Senpaaaiiii~!! Tobi anak yang baiik~!!"

"Berapa kali harus kubilang jangan lari-lari di dalam kamar un!!"

"Senpaaiiiii~~!! Wheee~~!!"

"Berapa kali harus kubilang jangan rusak tanah liatku un!!"

"Senpaiiii~~!!"

"Pokoknya jangan berbuat apapun di depan hidungku!!"

"Senpai~?"

Yah, itu adalah rutinitas yang tak akan berakhir sampai salah satu di antara mereka mati.

.

.

.

**17. Darah**

Betapa Deidara begitu haus darah terhadap rekannya yang autis itu. Betapa Deidara begitu gembira bila ada luka pada rekannya yang idiot itu. Betapa Deidara begitu mengharapkan ada merah menetes dari tubuh rekannya yang imbisil itu.

Ingin rasanya menampung semua merah yang menetes dari tubuh makhluk itu dan membawanya kepada Hidan. Betapa bahagianya Deidara bila lollipop itu menderita siksaan disantet oleh sang penganut Jashin.

.

.

.

**18. Dingin**

Musim salju, musim di mana angin yang dingin berhembus menyeruak membuat bulu kuduk merinding**.** Semua makhluk hidup akan menderita hipotermia di musim ini jika tidak mengenakan pakaian tebal. Namun setebal apapun pakaian yang Tobi kenakan, ia tetap kedinginan hari ini.

"Hiks.. Dinginnya hati Senpai sampai menusuk tulang Tobi~"

"Bodoh! Aku juga kedinginan, un! Kau lupa menutup jendela dan menyalakan pemanas ruangan un!"

.

.

.

**19. Empat**

"Wah~ Senpai sudah nambah empat!"

Deidara, orang yang selalu menjadi korban kenistaan lollipop itu, tak pernah mengerti semua ucapan rekannya. Yang Deidara lakukan dari tadi hanyalah duduk santai sambil membaca bingo book. Sudah nambah empat halaman? Sepertinya bukan itu maksudnya. Deidara malas memikirkannya.

"Panjang bulu hidung Senpai sudah nambah empat milimeter sejak bulan kemaren! Yay!!"

Suara buku robek terdengar seketika.

"Tidak bisakah kau melakukan kegiatan yang lebih berguna selain mengamati bulu hidungku un!!?"

.

.

.

**20. Bintang**

"Waaa~ Senpai, Senpai!! Lihat! Bintangnya banyak!"

Tobi mengacungkan jarinya, menunjuk banyak titik-titik terang yang tersebar di langit hitam**. **Deidara hanya mendengus dan menebalkan telinga dari serangan lanjutan ocehan tak berguna dari rekannya itu, sampai terlintas sebuah pemikiran di kepalanya.

"Aku akan menambah satu bintang di malam ini un"

Dan malam ini bintang yang menghias langit bertambah satu. Oh. Bukan. Itu bukan bintang. Itu lollipop yang terlempar dan meledak dengan sinar terang di angkasa.

.

.

.

**21. Jantung**

"Senpai, coba rasakanlah detak jantung Tobi yang menggelora~!"

Tangan Deidara ditarik dan dilekatkan pada dada kiri Tobi. Degup yang kencang terasa dari dalam dada kiri Tobi, merambat ke tangan Deidara, membuatnya risih. Entah apa maksud Tobi melakukan hal ini.

Deidara melepas jubah dan pakaiannya. Tangan Tobi mendekat dan menyentuh dada kiri seniornya yang penuh pola segel. Deidara tidak marah dan seringai menghias di wajahnya.

Krauk

"Bisa kau rasakan gigi-gigi tajam jantungku, un?"

Sebuah senyum puas yang jarang terjadi menghias di wajah sang seniman saat melihat sarung tangan milik rekannya yang baru saja compang camping.

.

.

.

**22. Sakit**

Tubuhnya lemas dan lunglai. Parasnya pucat pasi. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Tangannya gemetar saat digerakkan. Kakinya tak mampu menopang berat badannya. Temperaturnya tinggi namun membuatnya menggigil. Tiada badai tiada topan, mendadak Deidara mengalami penyakit yang aneh.

"Huwaa~ Senpai! Senpai! Senpai sakit apa? Mau Tobi pijitin? Mau Tobi suapin? Mau Tobi mandiin? Mau Tobi cium biar cepat sembuh??"

"Sepertinya aku akan langsung sembuh saat kau enyah dari hidupku un"

.

.

.

**23. Hitam**

Sekeras apapun perjuangan Deidara, dia belum pernah mampu menyelesaikan masalah terbesar dalam hidupnya, yaitu melenyapkan sumber bencana yang selalu menghantuinya, mala petaka itu bernama Tobi. Meledakkannya. Meracuninya. Menusuknya. Menendangnya. Menggamparnya. Lollipop itu tetap segar bugar dan selalu semangat menggentayanginya.

Bagaikan noda hitam di kain putih yang tak mau hilang walau sudah digosok dan dicuci berkali-kali, Deidara berpikir itu adalah hal yang paling cocok selain parasit untuk menggambarkan Tobi.

.

.

.

**24. Lelah**

Deidara lelah mengutuki lollipop bodoh itu. Deidara lelah memarahi lollipop tolol itu. Deidara lelah meledakkan lollipop sialan itu. Deidara lelah mendaftar semua kenistaan yang telah dilakukan lollipop itu padanya.

"Apa kau tak punya satu pun hal yang tak membuatku ingin meledakkanmu un?"

"Ehm… rasa sayang Tobi pada Senpai?"

"Cih"

"Ehm.. perhatian Tobi pada Senpai?"

"Puih"

"Ehm… respek Tobi pada Senpai?"

"Bah"

"Ehm.. Tobi anak yang baik?"

BOOM!!

Deidara lelah menanggapinya.

.

.

.

**25. Akhir**

Deidara terlahir untuk seni. Deidara hidup untuk seni. Deidara mati untuk seni. Bahkan, dia mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara menjadi karya seni itu sendiri.

…Seniman memang susah dimengerti. Setidaknya dia tidak mati karena tekanan darah tinggi menghadapi rekannya yang aneh itu. Ya. Deidara mati bahagia dan penuh kebanggaan akan mahakarya terakhirnya itu. Selamat jalan, Deidara…

.

.

**END?**

Kalo ga lucu maap yah -_-a udah 3 bulan ga ngetik jadi kaku uhukuhuk..

My beloved noble readers,  
comments are good, critics are better, and flames are the best ahahah  
whatever your opinions for this gaje fic,  
those will be my most worthed treasure as a writer!  
Ripiu pliss~  
Arigatobitobitobitobi XD


End file.
